A Happy Ending?
by IluvOUATNCISRI
Summary: This story picks up after they have stopped the trigger and Henry has not been taken. Starts with a secret yet established Swan Queen and follows their relationship with each other and Henry, as well as the drama that comes from being fairytale characters living with magic. This is my first fanfiction, the editing is not 100%, I am working on it. Chapters will be weekly if possible
1. Chapter 1: Setting the Scene

**Chapter 1: Setting the scene**

A year that is what it has been since the curse broke since all memories were restored. It was a year reconciliation, loss, and a search for a way home to the enchanted forest. Finally they have one, the magic beans. However not all want to go home.

Regina and Emma grew closer as the year progressed and they soon became more than just friends. On the outside they still appeared to be against each other, they and Henry knew otherwise. Emma was trying to build a relationship with the parents who she had just found and knew that they would not accept Regina, so they kept it a secret.

With a way home Snow and Charming have decided to return to the Enchanted Forest and resume their thrones and to lead their kingdom. People were given the opportunity to stay in Storybrooke and continue their lives there, or they could return to their original land and resume the lives they had. Many people decided to return to the forest, as well as many choosing to stay in Storybrooke. Amongst those deciding to stay were Regina, Emma and Henry.

For Regina the Enchanted Forest had been a prison and carried to many unhappy memories. Storybrooke had brought her happiness in the form of her son, Henry, and her Sherif, Emma. Therefore she choose to stay in the land that gave her happiness. Emma had been to the Enchanted forest earlier that year and greatly despised it, for her the world she grew up in was home. So she decided to stay in the land she called home, and hoped to get her happy ending with the woman she was slowly but surely falling hopelessly in love with. She is angered by her parents decision to 'abandon' her again yet she knew she absolutely could not live in their kingdom for the rest of her life. Henry on the other hand was eager to see the Enchanted Forest however he knew the pain it had caused his parents and knowing he could not live without them he choose to stay in Storybrooke and to be a family.

This leads us to today the day that those leaving Storybrooke open the portal and return home.


	2. Chapter 2: Abandoned?

**Chapter Two: Abandoned?**

"Do I have too?" Emma whined. She slumped down on to the couch and looked at her girlfriend with a beaten sigh.

"Dear" Regina approached the blonde slowly and took her hands in her own "they are your parents you should say good bye to them while you can." Her eyes glazed over as she briefly thought back to her own parents. Snapping out of her reverie she gazed into Emma's face, seeing no emotion in the face she has come to adore she asks "Em, what's the real reason you do not want to go?"

Emma sighed, "I don't want to have to stand there while they try to persuade me to return with them. I mean why can't they accept that I am happy here." Emma started to raise her voice as she got up and paced the room. "Isn't my happiness important to them? Why does their stupid kingdom always come before me? Aren't I good enough for them?"

Regina slowly rose and walked over to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her to stop the pacing. At the feel of the brunettes strong hold on her Emma broke down and began to cry "they're abandoning me again" She whimpered into Regina's shoulder. Regina's heart broke at the sound of her lovers' cries and she held her close.

"Emma," she stated slowly still holding the blonde close, "they do love you, they just haven't learnt to show it very well. They come from a time where everyone relied on the king and queen for guidance and they grew to expect that responsibility, it was, is the way they think. They put the kingdom first and they haven't learnt the lesson that there are some things that are more important than the kingdom. You are an amazing woman with an incredible strength and ability to love. You deserve all the happiness in the world and if they don't see that then it is their problem." Regina leant back and looked in to the grey/blue eyes that starred back. "I love you, and you are more than enough for me."

The blonde sighed as she looked into the chocolate eyes that gazed lovingly at her. "I love you too. You and Henry are my everything."

"As you and he are mine."

They stayed like this for a few moments until Emma sighed "I'll go but I can promise to controls temper if they start going on about me returning, okay?"

Knowing this was the best she'd get from her for now Regina agreed with a nod and a chaste kiss to the lips. "You better go get ready, unless you want to break out relationship to your parents before they go?"

"As much as I love you Gina I cannot handle that as well today." Giving the brunette a quick kiss she says, "See you tonight?"

"Of course, dear"

With another chaste kiss the blonde turned and left to prepare for the travellers departed.

* * *

><p>"David, do you think Emma has changed her mind?" Snow asks hopeful as they ensure the apartment is tidy and the have what they wish to take with them.<p>

David sighs "I hope so, I was hoping to present her to the kingdom as their heir and princess." He walks over to his wife and takes her hands in his and looks into her eyes, "We can ask her again, but we cannot force her to do something she doesn't want to do."

Snow sighed, "You're right. I just hope she has decided to come"

"As do I. Now we need to get moving, it's nearly time to go through the portal."

With a quick glance around the flat the Charming's sighed and turned to leave.

* * *

><p>They have gathered in the fields by the stables to open the portal. Those leaving stood in a group double checking they had everything they wish to take with them, and saying good bye to those staying.<p>

Emma stood to the side with Henry as she watched her parents addressed those they were leaving behind. Regina who was there to ensure the portal remained open for everyone to pass through, was standing a little way away observing the whole situation and waiting till she was required.

With a curt nod to Regina, David indicated it was time to open the portal. As Regina opened the portal Snow and David moved towards Emma and Henry.

"Emma, have you thought about coming back with us?" Snow asked once she was a few feet away from her daughter.

Taking a deep breath Emma answered her mother, "Yes, and my decision to stay in Storybrooke is final."

"But Emma what about your home, your family, your kingdom, are you just going to abandon them?" Snow pressed.

"This is my home, my family is here and it is NOT my kingdom!" Emma yelled.

Regina glanced towards Emma and saw that the blonde was moments away from breaking down.

"Snow, Charming I can't keep this open forever. It's time for you to go." She called out.

"Emma please!" Snow begged but all she got in return was a cold stare from her daughter.

Snow and Charming gave their daughter and grandson a stiff hug and glanced back at them once more before stepping through the portal. As the portal closed behind them they saw their daughter turn and walk away without a second glance at them.

* * *

><p>When Regina came home she found her girlfriend curled up on the couch with tears stains on her sleeping face. Her son was sitting in the chair opposite watching her with a mix of emotions running across his face. Regina approached him carefully and placed a hand on his shoulder. He started at the touch but relaxed and smiled when he saw it was just his mother.<p>

"I'm worried about her mom, she cried from the moment we stepped in the door and nothing I said could make her stop. Eventually she just fell asleep." Henry sighed and looked worriedly towards his blonde mother before focusing on the one standing beside him.

"Henry, I know you are," Regina stated "she is going to be upset for a while but she will get through it because you and I will be here for her."

Henry nodded "I know, I love her and I want her to be happy again."

"As do I Henry. Now it's time for you to go to bed, don't worry about Emma I will sort her."

"Goodnight Mom I love you" Henry said as he gave his mother a hug.

"I loved you too. Sweet dreams my little prince." Regina said before kissing him on the forehead.

As Henry headed upstairs Regina approached the sleeping blonde and knelt beside her. Brushing her fingers along her check she softly woke her "Em?"

Blinking the blonde looked towards the face so close to hers. "Hey 'Gina, I didn't hear you come in." She said sleepily.

"That's because you were asleep dear" Regina answered as she sat next to the blonde who had sat up on the couch. Pulling the blonde closer she asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know, what's there to talk about? They left me, they abandoned me once again." Emma sighed "I just feel so alone."

Regina's breath caught at the blonde's admission and pulled her in closer. "Listen to me Em." She said pulling the blondes face to look into her eyes. "They may have left you but you are not abandoned and you are not alone. You have me and Henry and we are never going to let you go, so you understand me?"

Emma nods "I do, I don't know if I will ever get over them leaving me though."

"The pain may always be there. Just know that you are loved and are never alone. I love you my wonderful saviour."

"And I love you my queen."

Regina kisses Emma lightly on the forehead before standing up off the couch. She took the blondes hand and led her upstairs to their room. As Emma feel asleep in Regina's arms she realized that yes, her parents left her, but she was not abandoned as she had all the family needed in the love of her son and the woman that was holding her tightly.


	3. Chapter 3: Out in the open

**Chapter Three:** Out in the open

Following the departure to the Enchanted Forest things began to become 'normal' again around Storybrooke. The jobs that were left vacant were filled and everyone went on with their lives as they had before.

Emma moved permanently into the mansion and the couple decided that it was time to make their relationship public. So, one morning they decided to go for breakfast at the diner as a family.

Henry walked in with his mother's following him. Regina had her arm linked with the Saviors, smiling as Emma held the door for her. As they walked towards an empty booth the other occupants of the dinner grew quiet and stared at them. Emma, noticing that her girlfriend had tightened on her arm leant in and asked, "Hey, you okay?"

"I will be when they stop staring." Regina whispered.

"Why worry? I know for a fact they are staring at the fairest in all the lands and are wondering how I got so lucky to be with her." Emma declared loud enough for those in the dinner to hear.

Regina blushed as they sat down. All those who had been staring quickly resumed what they had been doing, some requiring a quick glare from the Sheriff before doing so.

Ruby walked over to the group with menus and tried to act like nothing was different. "Can I get you any drinks?" She asked smiling at Emma.

"Yes, I will have my regular coffee and they will have hot chocolates with cinnamon." Regina glanced receiving a nod of confirmation from the boy sitting across from her.

"What she said Rubes." Emma said as she placed her arm around Regina's shoulders.

Ruby blinked twice at the gesture before nodding and turning to get the drinks. Regina relaxed into Emma's hold and looked across at Henry.

"Henry, do you want to walk to school or do you want a ride?" She asked looking up from her menu.

"A ride, please, Mom."

"Of course, my little prince."

"Can I get a ride to work babe." Emma interrupts

"No, you can walk." Seeing a pout form on her girlfriends lips Regina laughs and adds "Em, its less than a minute away."

"Fine" Emma pouts however there is a sparkle in her eye. Henry and Regina start laughing at her antics.

Ruby walks over with a tray of drinks, surprised by the relaxed and happy interactions between the family members. She places the drinks on the table and takes the orders of those at the table. She leaves and they continue in a friendly banter for the rest of the morning while eating their breakfast.

Once they finished Emma got up to pay and then returned to the table offering her arm for Regina to take. Regina takes it willingly and they walk out of the diner. Outside Regina turns and kisses Emma good-bye before turning and sitting in the car with Henry.

"Have a good day, dear" She says as Emma closes the door.

"You too babe, see ya kid".

"Bye Ma"

Emma turns and walks towards the station with a grin on her face. She and Regina were out in the open and now she didn't have to hide her feelings for the brunette anymore.


	4. Chapter 4: Biggest question of her life

**A/N:**

**Hi all, sorry for the late update have been really busy and haven't been able to sit down and write. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Four:** Biggest question of her life

Weeks passed and the residents of Storybrooke became used to the fact that the mayor and sheriff were in a relationship and most had come to accept and l embrace it. One citizen in particular was Ruby. She saw how happy her friend was with Regina and she saw the person Regina was when with Emma. This is why when Emma asked her for a favour one day she was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

><p>Emma entered the dinner and took a seat at the counter. "Hey Rubes!"<p>

"Hey Em! What can I get ya?

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon, please"

"Coming right up"

As Ruby prepared the drink Emma sat at the counter nervously tapping her fingers. Ruby observed this and guessed something was up. Walking around, she put Emma's drink down and sat next to her.

"Right, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Emma replied absentmindedly.

"Em, you are tapping a dent into the counter top. What's going on?"

"Oh, sorry," Emma stilled her movements, "just got something on my mind."

"Are you going to share?"

"Um, you know how happy I am with Regina, right?"

"Yes. Did something happen?"

"No, I've just thinking about making it more, uh, permanent." Emma stuttered.

"What do you mean permanent?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"I want to marry her."

"Emma!" Ruby squealed, "That's amazing."

"Shhhh" Emma tried to quieten her friend.

"When are you going to pop the question?" Ruby asked quietly with a sparkle in her eye.

"Tonight, I was wondering if you'd take Henry for the night."

"Yes, of course I will." Ruby said excitedly. "How are you going to do it?"

"Well I was thinking of..."

Emma and Ruby moved to a booth and sat for two hours discussing the where, when and how's of how Emma would propose.

* * *

><p>"Henry." Emma yelled as she entered the mansion.<p>

"Yeah Ma?" Henry responded as he came down the stairs.

"You are going to spend the night with Ruby, ok kid."

"Are you doing something special with Mom?" Henry suspiciously asked.

"That's need to know, kid, need to know" Emma replied with a wink

"Ma!" Henry screams, growing red in the face.

"Not that." Emma manages to get out while laughing at his reaction.

"Then what?" Henry asked.

"I'm sure Ruby will explain once you are there. If not I'll tell you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok Ma"

"Good, now go pack a bag Ruby will be here soon."

Ruby arrived and smiled at Emma as they left the mansion. With Henry gone, Emma began to set up and prepare for when Regina got home.

* * *

><p>An hour later Regina arrived home, as she walked into the house she saw a vase full of red roses with a note attached. She took her coat off and hung it in the closet and walked towards the table containing the roses. Placing her keys on the table she picked up the note.<p>

_Baby,_

_Welcome home, I know working all day can be really stressful and that sheriff is a real nuisance so I want you to relax. Henry is out for the night and it is just you and me. Upstairs in our bathroom is treat just for you._

_Your idiot_

Smiling Regina walked upstairs and into the master bathroom. As she entered the room she gasped at the sight before her. Emma had set candles amongst rose petals around the room and had run a bath, which on closer inspection Regina found was infused with her favourite bath oil. Next to the bath was a tray with a glass of red wine and another note. Smiling she slipped out of her clothes and into the bath. She then took the glass of wine and the note and took a sip while reading the note.

_Enjoy your bath and take your time. Once you are done join me outside?_

_E_

* * *

><p>Once Regina had finished her bath she slipped into a casual black dress that fell just above her knees, and headed to find Emma.<p>

She found Emma outside. She was sitting at the patio table which had been set with a romantic dinner for two. Noticing Regina she stood with a smile and gave her a quick but loving kiss on the check

"Hey Baby" she said as she pulled out a chair for Regina to sit on.

"Good evening, dear. What is this all about?" Regina asked curiously.

"This is about us, and how much I love you" Emma replied as she sat down opposite the brunette.

Regina smiled at the blonde, "I love you too." She said as she reached across the table taking Emma's hand in her own.

They then began to eat their meal talking about their days and enjoying each other's company. Once they had eaten their meal Emma began to speak again.

"You know I love you no matter what and that I never want you to feel trapped or forced into anything?" Emma said nervously. Regina nodded tentatively wondering where Emma was going with this question.

"Good because I definitely don't want you to freak out about this." Emma said nervously as she rose from her seat and went around to Regina's side.

"'Gina you light up my world like no one has before. I can't imagine my life without you. So…" Emma got down on one knee and reached into the pocket pulling out a ring box. Regina gasped realizing what was happening. Opening the box Emma took a deep breath and asked the biggest question of her life.

"Regina Mills, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Answer

**AN: Sorry for the previous cliff hanger. I wanted to have something published before Christmas. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas :-)**

**Chapter Five:** The Answer

Regina looked at the blonde in front of her and played her words over. _"I don't want you to feel trapped or forced"_, _"I love you no matter what."_ Looking into Emma's eyes she could see love, acceptance, and an equality she didn't have in her first marriage.

Emma was watching Regina's eyes and saw a range of emotions pass through them as the mayor processed the question. As Regina took her time to answer Emma's nerves began to take over and she doubted whether the brunette would answer or not. She began to stand nervously not knowing how to feel.

Seeing Emma begin to rise Regina snaps back to the question and knowing she needed to provide an answer. Reaching out she takes Emma's hand and stops her from moving. She looks into the blondes eyes and smiled while nodding her head slightly.

"Yes." Regina gave her answer with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

Hearing Regina's answer Emma grinned and leaned in kissing the brunette. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as Emma stood and spun them around laughing. Stopping she placed Regina down with a quick peck on the lips. Carefully she took the ring out of the box and taking Regina's hand slid it onto her finger. Looking down at her hand Regina had tears of pure joy running down her checks. When she looked back into Emma's face she saw that she was crying to. Laughing she leant in for another kiss.

They spent the rest of the evening together and showing each other just how much they loved them.

* * *

><p>The following morning they were enjoying breakfast together when they heard the front door open. Glancing at each other they smile as they hear Henry come bounding into the house with Ruby trailing behind.<p>

Henry came into the dining room and went straight to Regina, Ruby stayed in the doorway watching the family. The brunette who had been reading the paper had the paper situated so that her hand could not be seen.

"Good morning Henry. Did you have a good time with Ruby?" Regina asked as she side hugged her son.

"Morning Mom, yes it was great. Hi Ma, how was your night?" Henry glanced at his mother hoping she would give a hint as to what had happened while he was away.

"Hey Kid, it was good." Emma replied with a smile.

"So did you ask?" Henry prompted.

"Ask about what, dear." Regina feigned ignorance.

"Oh Henry wants a PlayStation for Christmas." Emma replied with a smirk.

"Really, well we'll see shall we?"

"Ma that's not what I meant although I do want one for Christmas." Henry glared at his blonde mother.

Emma cracked up laughing at Henry's face and replied "Yes I did."

"And...?" Henry stated turning to face Regina.

Sighing Regina looked at her son and smiled. Putting down the paper and raising her hand she said, "I said yes."

"Yes!" Henry yelled with excitement before engulfing his mother in a hug.

Ruby glanced over at Emma and congratulated her and left, claiming that she wants all the details the next time she sees the blonde.

Turning back to her family Emma smiled before she joined them in their hug and conversation. All three were smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
